Six Paths of Pain - Kagato
'Kagato's Paths:' Deva Path: The Deva Path (Tendo) grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. The Deva Path also grants another ability: Chibaku Tensei which allows the user to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique. Kagato channel's this path through the body of Uchiha Hideki. Asura Path: The Asura Path (Shurado) grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. Through the Asura Path, the user is able to form up to four additional arms and two additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist. These additional appendages, as well as the user's body as a whole, are augmented with a variety of mechanical weaponry, which they can access at will. The user can fire their forearms as long-range projectiles or pull them off to reveal and fire a cluster of segmented missiles at targets. They are also able to protrude a set of flexible blades and drills or a series of mechanical tendrils from their arms, as well as quickly propel themselves forward by emitting a burst of chakra from holes in their feet. The user can also release a powerful chakra blast, which is capable of destroying numerous buildings at once, either by transforming one of their hands into a cannon or by opening the crown of their head. Kagato channel's this path through the body of Uzumaki Athena. Human Path: The Human Path (Ningendo) grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. Kagato channel's this path through the body of Ryu Ken'ichi. Animal Path: The Animal Path (Chikushodo) grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people using hand signs. Kagato channel's this path through the body of his son Uzumaki Hayate. Preta Path: The Preta Path (Gakido) grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal.This ability was primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing ninjutsu-based techniques, thereby nullifying its effect. This technique can also take the form of a barrier around the user's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions. In addition to this, the Preta Path is able to absorb chakra from an individual through physical contact. Although the user is still vulnerable to the effects of turning into a stone statue from absorbing too much senjutsu chakra. Kagato channel's this path through the body of Senju Hiroshi. Naraka Path: The Naraka Path (Jigokudo) grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. The Naraka Path ability makes heavy use of the King of Hell. The King of Hell is a large head which sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. It also possesses the Rinnegan as well as the shared field of vision along with the other summons.The King of Hell could fulfil two purposes: interrogation and restoration. To interrogate, the Naraka Path need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralysed, the Naraka Path begins questioning them. After answers are given, the King of Hell will unzip its mouth to release tendril-like arms and would draw out an apparition of the victim's life force energy in the form of an enlarged tongue. The King of Hell would then proceed to pass its judgement. If the person was lying or refused to answer the questions, the King of Hell would remove their tongue and consume it, apparently killing them. However, if they told the truth, they would be spared, although left extremely exhausted. The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so the Naraka Path has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated.The Naraka Path however, seems to only be able to restore one body at a time. Kagato channel's this path through the body of Komakusa.